Karlington High
by TrumpetDancer
Summary: Harry is expelled from Hogwarts so is sent to a Muggle School to keep him out of trouble. This also helps Lucius Malfoy, in a way, til everything goes wrong...
1. Hogwarts

**Hey guys. Hope you like it. It's the first one to be posted on here and I'm super excited! Please review but I am not going to threaten no updating if you don't. :) Well that's enough babbling from me. Read on...**

CH 1

I grabbed my pack and hoicked it up. It was after the war and everything was great. I was still the Boy Who Lived but now I was The Boy Who Defeated The Dark Lord and to the Death Eaters I was the Boy Who Defeated Their Master and put them in Azkaban. They were very very angry at me and out to kill. ME! They were in Azkaban plotting my murder as soon as they got out. Although I was hoping that the Dementors were sucking their souls out. Except Lucius Malfoy. He'd been let out. Unhappy face, Oh well.

Lucius Malfoy was the top of all Death Eaters, in my book. He hurt everyone and everything in sight just like Voldemort. That's why I was shocked when I found out.

The other day I was practising my magic when Professor Dumbledore came in.  
"Harry. There is someone here to see you." He said, adjusting his half-moon glasses.

"Who?" I asked. He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling as he beckoned me to his office. We hurried along the corridors to the bird.

"Butterbeer." Said Dumbledore. The bird swung around to reveal moving stairs. We hopped onto it, Dumbledore shifting slightly, as he got balance. We reached the door and Dumbledore pushed it open. Sleek, blonde hair was facing the desk. I knew that cane, that coat, that hair. Malfoy!

"What do you want Malfoy?" I spat. I turned to leave but Dumbledore blocked the way.  
"Sit." He said pushing me back. I stumbled into the seat that Malfoy had left.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked again angrily.

"Lucius just wanted to speak with you Harry." Said Dumbledore, going back to his normal self.  
"Unless you don't want it?" Malfoy said, turning to leave. Dumbledore went scary again, blocked the way and pushed him back too.

"OK OK." Said Malfoy.  
"What?" I asked again. I was getting sick of him.

"OK, Potter. You are 'The Boy Who Lived' blah blah blah, right?" Malfoy said.  
"Yes and your point is?" I was getting angrier.

"My point is that you need somewhere to be and I need bail so you are going to help me and I am going to help you."  
"How? And if I don't want to?" I asked.  
"You will be my technical son, I will send you to a prestigious Muggle school and we will be all good. Oh and plus, I won't have to go to Azkaban." Malfoy said.  
"A prestigious Muggle school. You're a Pureblood. Pureblood's hate Muggles."  
"Not at all. I am actually not a Pureblood. Had full Muggle parentage. I just pretend to be one to be accepted."  
"Accepted? You just do it to be horrible to people. Pureblood mania's going everywhere. I'm leaving," I stood up and walked to the door. Dumbledore blocked me a second time. " Get out of my way." I pushed him and he stumbled, falling on the Pensieve, not breaking it though. I swiftly carried myself down the stairs and to the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry. Harry. Harry!" I could hear a yell as Dumbledore became visible before my eyes.  
"What? He's betrayed like everyone. He's a Malfoy. Do I need to continue?" I asked, avoiding his eyes.  
"Harry, Lucius is good now. He returned to our side after the war. He really wants to help you. And the bail is an added bonus." Dumbledore smiled.  
"Professor sir-"  
"Albus. You are an 8th year. 8th years have a right to know me as Albus."  
"Albus. I understand this, I really do, he is a traitor not unlike Snape."  
"Professor Snape is not a traitor. He was a follower, but was helped through to our side. By me. But if you are questioning my judgement?"

"Yes I am questioning your judgement. He will hurt me which will, in turn, hurt you Albus."

"Harry. Yes I've had some wrong judgements but Lucius is a good man. He is a Muggle born and loves you, as a son."

I snickered.  
"He's never shown it."  
"He couldn't, otherwise him, his family and you would most definitely be dead right now, but as he hasn't said anything, everything is fine. Please, just consider it." Dumbledore smiled at me and I nodded.  
"OK. Come on." He followed me back to his office. Malfoy was sitting. He looked up as the door creaked open.  
"Potter, you're back." He sneered.  
"Yes I'm back. I am willing to accept your offer. With a few conditions." I said.  
"And they are?" Malfoy asked while Dumbledore looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"One: I am allowed to stay wherever I want on weekends and on holidays. Two: You abuse me and I'll use magic to defend me, but you can't report me. And Three: You treat me with respect at all times, and I'll do the same to you, or I'll run away, and start my own life, in the Wizarding world." I counted them off on my fingers.  
"Done, done and done. Potter, you are going to a boarding school in Australia, by the name of Karlington High School. They offer boarding and non-boarding places at this school. No one knows that you are a wizard, except the Headmaster so I advise you to be discreet if you do do magic. There is a special magic room, built especially for you and the exceptional tutor who will continue your magical education for your NEWTS over the next 2 years. You are doing it over 2 years instead of one as you are expected to do Muggle work. We will catch you up as best we can and you will have a Muggle Tutor on top of that. You are expected to do at least 2 extracurricular activities, you can choose later what they may be. I will be at your school every week for a meeting with you, the Headmaster, and your Tutors. We will do one Tutor first, then the other. You shall leave in 2 days, on Friday. Please pack your belongings, however limited they may be, tell your friends and be in this office at 9am sharp on Friday. See you then, Harry." Malfoy actually said my first name. He'd never done that before. I was pretty happy.  
"See ya Malfoy." I said. He smiled at me. Then he turned and stalked out of the room.

The next day passed in a blur of packing, telling my friends, getting lectures from teachers and Hermione about the importance of being discreet when practising magic.  
"I'm going to miss you Harry." Hermione said, throwing her arms around me.  
"Yeah, gonna miss you, mate." Said Ron. Ginny was standing awkwardly in the corridor.  
"Ginny." I went to her.  
"Bye." She said, looking at the ground.  
"I love you but I'm leaving."  
"Yep, bye Harry." She said, turning to leave. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face me. I leant in and…

"Harry no. I can't." Ginny pushed me away as I turned to go to Dumbledore's office. Pulling my trunk with me I walked down the corridor, silently saying goodbye to Hogwarts.

"Ah, Harry." Dumbledore opened the door and I walked in. I smiled at him and Malfoy.  
"Hi Harry." Said Malfoy, actually being kind of nice.

"Hi Malfoy."  
"Lucius please." Said Malfoy.  
"Malfoy's fine thanks." I said.  
"Whatever. How are you?" Asked Malfoy.  
"I'm fine, you?"  
"Fine. Now down to business. I'm going straight there, to Karlington. You do not need to stay there at weekends or holidays. You can come here on weekends and holidays if you choose, unless you have an extracurricular activity on. You shall get a personal portkey that you can use to come here at weekends, but it will only be available at weekends. On weekdays you will have to do with Owls, but keep it discreet. Professor Dumbledore will bring you up there when I send for you. Bye." He said, and stalked out of the room. Dumbledore got back to his work and I sat on a comfy, red armchair and waited.  
"It's time Harry, come on." Dumbledore said. I looked up, I had almost been asleep. I got out of my seat, pulling my trunk along behind me. I followed Dumbledore down to Hogsmeade where we Apparated to Karlington.

It was an old school. It had wrought iron gates and large, looming fences. The grass sloped downwards towards all the fences and on top of the hill was the school. It was massive, almost as big as Hogwarts. It had four towers. I would be rooming in Tower One, Room One. As we walked up the drive we saw many students in their overlarge gold, black and white sweaters and the girls in their prissy black skirts. Their button-up tops where tied with a headband. It seemed to be part of the uniform, but I knew it wasn't. I looked down at my own clothes. They were Muggle jeans with a robe draped over the top of that. I bet they all thought Dumbledore and I were the strangest creatures on the Earth. Dumbledore tipped his head, his glasses falling down the ridge of his nose. He adjusted them and shoved his hand back into his robes. I knew he was clutching his wand, just as I was.

"You must be Harry. I'm Mrs Large. I teach Mathematics. Follow me." Said a women, with long brown hair, short arms and legs and a protruding butt. She was quite a sight and both Dumbledore and I had to hold our laughter. She lead us around the back of the building into a stone courtyard. It was beautiful, like Hogwarts. We walked under a large arch into what I assumed to be the Administrative Office. We followed her past 4 wooden desks, all covered with paper work and what seemed to be a shiny silver box, which I later found out was a laptop. We entered a smaller corridor and went into a large room with a large desk and an old man sitting behind it.  
"Thank you Caroline. You can go now," He said, in a gravelly tone. He smiled at me, "Harry, I've been expecting you. You are rooming with James Karlington, my son. He will make you feel welcome. He is in your year and all your classes, except electives, when we get to that." He gestured behind me. A small boy, with round brown eyes smiled at me.  
"Hi." He said. I took in his curly brown hair, his small stature and his clothes. His clothes were an old pair of jeans, worn and with holes, a pair of cowboy boots, a white, cowboy-style button up top and a wide brim hat. He looked nice.  
"Hi." I replied.  
"What he is wearing is not technically school uniform. The top is, but everything else is not. You will wear shorts, or long black pants with that top. You will wear white socks with black shoes. Possibly, on a cold day, a black, white and gold tracksuit jumper. No hats are to be worn, or uniform detention will apply. You wear that for six hours a day, from nine til three but other than that I don't care. Breakfast is at 8:30am sharp, lunch at 12:00 midday and dinner is at 6:00pm sharp. Curfew is 10:00pm. Wake-up on weekdays is 7:00am sharp but on weekends and holidays we don't care unless you have an extracurricular activity. You will have five periods a day and roll call, starting at 9:00am sharp and finishing at 3pm. If you are sick you go to your Dorm Master, who is in your case, Mr Bradley, a Drama teacher. Every year there is one whole year excursion and each class has a one day to two day excursion every year. Now, electives. There is: Drama, Child Studies, Extra PE, Music, Marine Studies, Business Studies, Biology, Physics, Chemistry and a language. Choose two." He said. Dumbledore had already given me a run-down on electives on the way over.  
"Um, Music and Marine Studies sounds good, but Extra PE." I said.  
"Well choose two. Please."  
"Biology and Drama please."  
"OK then, done," He said, typing it onto a computer, "Your subjects are: Maths, Science, English, History/Geography, PE, Drama and Biology. You get three free periods per week and you do sport for two hours. You need to do at least two extracurricular activities, if not more. They are: Tennis, Soccer, Acrobatics, Dancing, Gymnastics, Basketball, Netball. Some of those you will need to try out for, so please choose two or more now."  
"Gymnastics and Dancing please."  
"OK, you don't need to try out for them, so welcome to Karlington!" He said, "By the way, your other study, will count towards your reports. You have to spend 6 hours a fortnight on that study, in Room 15 in Block 1. The Tutor will come on Tuesdays at 7:00pm. Be ready with the required equipment, like at your other school."  
"Yes Sir."  
"Goodbye then." I turned and followed Dumbledore and James to my room. It had two double beds, two desks, two wardrobes, two bedside tables, with drawers, two bookshelves and a bathroom.

"Pick a bed Harry." James said. I sat on each bed, testing it's springiness, comfortableness, and location. I chose the bed nearest to the bathroom and front door as it had the best spring, it was the most comfortable and it had the best location. I dragged my trunk over to it and started unpacking. I placed my picture of my parents on my bedside table. It was a moving picture but Dumbledore had fixed it, so my parents didn't move unless I used my wand to make them.  
"Who are they?" James asked.  
"My parents. They're dead. They died when I was one year old." I said.  
"How?" I looked at Dumbledore meaningfully. He shook his head slightly.  
"A car crash. But don't tell anyone. I don't want to be treated differently." I said.  
"OK," Said James, "But one more thing, what where their names?"

"James and Lily Potter. They went to school together. After they died I lived with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley, til I was old enough to go to a boarding school, the ones my parents went to. I got sick of going there, so I was bad, yelling at teachers, walking out and being kicked out of class, starting fights. I got expelled because of it. So here I am. Please don't tell anyone. I really don't want to be treated differently. I want to be normal."  
"Yes of course Harry. I won't tell anyone."  
"I must go Harry. I will see you at your Tutor lesson, to see that you are settling in. Bye." Said Dumbledore, turning around and leaving, with his robe swishing and billowing out behind him. It was late so I climbed into bed and went to sleep, dreaming of my Muggle school experience.

**I loved writing this chapter, hoping to update soon. I actually have it written out at the moment. :)**


	2. Karlington High

**This is a really really short chapter.)**

CH 2

The next morning, James' alarm woke me. I dressed into my new school uniform and went to breakfast. I ate the most delicious of meals, eggs and bacon, sausages and toast. We went to Roll Call and then English. I met Mr Windrow who taught my English class and was my Roll Call teacher. I met Nicole Henthy and Hannah Roland. I met the Karlin twins, Lauren and Henry. I met Rose Frank and her brother Jason Frank who was in the year above. I met Stuart Marlin and Frank Hilbury. They were all in my year and most of my classes. Only James was in every single one of my classes, even my electives. Nicole Henthy was pretty cute and smiley and giggly constantly and was totally on top of me. She followed me around all day, as I met more teachers and more students, in my year and out.

There was an assembly that afternoon so we missed afternoon classes, which was good. We were loaded down with homework and we didn't need any more. It was a welcome assembly, to the new term. Principal Karlington called me up to the stage, I introduced myself and the whole school was told that, in no way, was I to be bullied, or picked on, or put down, as I was a normal student, leading a normal, teenage life. I made my way back to my seat and I asked James if every new student was introduced. He said yes, but not for whole years, just new students in like the end of first term and the remainder of the year. I was happy with this Muggle school. Happy with the people, the education and the rooms. I loved the way the place had an old feel to it. I promised myself not to get expelled from this school.

And that's where everything went wrong…

"I hate you Potter." Snarled Keith Maddison, who was in my year. He had bright red hair and blue eyes. He was the most popular boy in the year.  
"What Maddi? I couldn't quite hear you." I smiled, knowing that he hated being called that. He came to me, his blue eyes flashing, as he punched me, straight in the nose. I punched him, straight back. I drew back for another punch, and he fell, onto the ground, his nose bleeding. Keith Maddison was down for the count. Unconscious. Beaten up. Gone. Almost dead.

"Keithy!" Yelled a girly voice. It was Rose Frank. She ran down to him, and fell to her knees, crying and screaming for help. I turned and ran as fast as I could. I could hear someone yelling 'Potter! Potter!' But I didn't turn, I kept running. Eventually I sank to the ground, holding my horribly sore face.

"Harry." Said a voice that I knew. I looked up. It was Dumbledore.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Harry. You got expelled from Hogwarts because of this, don't do it here too. Principal Karlington wants you in his office. Me too." He said warmly, helping me up. We walked slowly to the office' and were called into the Principal's office.  
"Take a seat Harry, Albus," Said Karlington. I sat on a plush red seat and waited for the bawling out, "Starting a fight is a horrible thing to do Harry. What made you do it?" There it was, the bawling out, in a sweet, condescending tone.  
"I didn't start, he threw first punch, he started it."  
"But you continued it, knocking him out. He was found on the ground, his nose bleeding at alarming rates."  
"And?" I got up and went to the door, "Expel me if you want to, but make it quick. I have things to deal with. Bye." I said, opening the door, slamming it behind me and going to my room to pack. I knew I was gone for all money. I was going to be expelled. I knew it. There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in." I said. Dumbledore swished in.  
"You know that this fight wasn't called for. We understand that it was not your fault. However, we feel that I cut him short.  
"If I'm expelled just say it!" I yelled at him.  
"We feel that it is in the best interest of this school, that you went back to Hogwarts. Lucius will go to Azkaban and you will live with me, if you want to."  
"OK. I don't really like it here anyway. Thanks Albus." I said.

The next day, I was packed up and moved back to Hogwarts. And that was the end of my Muggle school experience.


End file.
